Seacrypt
* Please do not edit this page or use it’s contents without my permission! I knew you were You were gonna come to me And here you are Appearance Seacrypt looks like something out of a story book—a horror tale, perhaps. They’re lithe, thin, eel-like, slither around like a snake waiting for it’s prey. She speaks in a slithery, hiss-like tone, until her hear her sing—oh, the lives she would end if she was a siren, a mythical and deadly creature of the sea. She’s tall, another thing that adds to her witchlike beauty, and her eyes are a mysterious purple color. It’s hard to tell why she’s not fully female. Their mainscales are dark blue, trailing around the middle of her body. Her underbelly is a deep, saturated blue, along with the top of her head. Her fins are a lighter, whiter blue, contrasting nicely with the rest of her. Her wings though—one could forget all their cares by looking at them. They’re a light, sky blue with white stars speckled on them, larger than average and perfect for hugging—or choking. Seacrypt occasionally wears jewelry, depending on if she’s feeling female or non-binary. She usually wears unisex witch clothes, like a robe and a floppy wizard hat, and sometimes she dresses up as an enchantress. No one really knows if these are for show or hinting towards some sort of unwanted magic. But you’d better chose carefully ‘Cause I’m capable of anything Of anything and everything Relationships Name: WIP Name: WIP Make me your Aphrodite Make me your one and only But don’t make me your enemy (your enemy) Your enemy (your enemy), your enemy Personality Seacrypt is often described as a witch. She good with lies - making them and detecting them - and often has a mysteriously deadly aura to her. She's conniving, like a fox, and loves hunting; no one quite knows what she likes hunting, though. She's not comfortable as a male, female, or non-binary as a whole, which is why she labels herself as transgender and usually only uses male pronouns for a week or so. She's hard to come by, one of the best love interests you'll ever know...if you can control her. She's wild, she does what she wants, and she's not afraid to kill anyone if they cross her. She's had several love interests in the past who decided to leave her, none of which are around today - some say she killed them, others say they were just old and died naturally. While Seacrypt doesn't fancy herself superstitious, she only uses her seer abilities for when she wants to know the outcome of a relationship beforehand or if she'll get out of a particularly situation. Everything always ends the same, which she finds rather boring. Sometimes she uses her foresight as a source of income, becoming a traveling fortune teller. It's perhaps the only good and selfless thing she does with her powers. Everyone knows of her wonderful singing abilities, and everything good about her. Some think she's flawless; that's where they're wrong. Seacrypt usually doesn't completely have a...grip on life. She refuses to rely on anyone, yet usually depends on her love interests for money and a place to live. It's hard to tell what's she's feeling, if she's feeling anything at all. She normally doesn't care about other's feelings, but she feels guilty when a love comes around that she likes and they leave her. She's not typically happy, in a state of mild depression. She hides from whoever has no interest in her, and is actually quite shy despite her wild nature when she's alone with a loved one. She's so secretive, sometimes she doesn't even know where or what something is. For Seacrypt, her semi-hopeless romantic nature is a curse. She isn't sure if she wants to stop or continue what she's been doing for years. In all honesty, she's also a bit lonely - most of her lovers want her for the same reason she wants them, so it's hard for them to both get what they want. So you wanna play with magic? Boy, you should know what you’re fallin’ for Baby, do you dare to do this? ’Cause I’m coming at you like a dark horse Backstory Seacrypt has always been a little...unstable; ‘uncontrollable’ might be a better word to describe them. Born female, she switched between genderless (non-binary), male, and female whenever she felt like it, usually feeling more like the first and last. No one has ever seen her when she calls herself male. They’re mostly like this because of her upbringing—or rather, her lack thereof. She raised herself, learning how to talk and fly from those that would occasionally visit the small island she lived on. She grew charismatic quickly. Her first date was when she was four—she was lonely, wanted someone to call hers. The dragon she was dating was female—Seacrypt, at the time, called herself male. They didn’t last long, but Seacrypt knew what she wanted to do for the rest of her life—find loves, ‘bewitch’ them, play with them slightly. She loved it. When Seacrypt was six she started her own business—a fortune telling business. She met plenty of dragons, and she ended up in a relationship with all of them. She played the hard-to-get act, sometimes changing her name just to hit up the same lover twice. Seacrypt has, since then, fallen in love and fallen back out again several times. Rumors have reached many dragons of her fortunes, her lovers—why is it that none of them are ever seen after the breakup? Is she hiding them? Killing them? No one quite knows for sure...and Seacrypt isn’t about to give away the thing that makes her so popular easily. Will anyone ever know? Are you ready for, ready for A perfect storm, perfect storm? ‘Cause once your mine, once your mine There’s no going back Trivia * They are named after the Seacrypt dragon from the mobile game Dragon Story by Storm8. * Adopted from TWH’s Adoption Center/Centre. * WIP Mark my words, this love will make you levitate Like a bird, like a bird without a cage We’re down to earth, if you chose to walk away Don’t walk away (walk away) Gallery Feel free to draw her if you’d like ^_^ File:066060CA-D771-4DFF-8412-3043351AAF12.png|Jada base by TWH! File:Dragon_Story_(Storm8)_adult_Seacrypt_dragon.png|Their namesake as an adult It’s in the palm of your hand now, baby It’s a yes or a no, no maybe So just be sure before you give it all to me All to me, give it all to me Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Non-Binary Category:Content (PinkRose06) Category:Work In Progress